


Imperium; D.M

by viiennaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: POV Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiennaa/pseuds/viiennaa





	1. Chapter 1

noun, plural im·pe·ri·a [im-peer-ee-uh], /ɪmˈpɪər i ə/, im·pe·ri·ums. · command; supreme power. · area of dominion; sphere of control or monopoly; empire.

Natalia Petrova is a powerful witch with extraordinary abilities who attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, until she had to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On a mission to protect her loved ones, she runs into a few complications, one of them being a platinum blonde pureblood.

*I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters from any of the books or movies, all credits go to J.K Rowling!*


	2. Meet the Characters

_**Natalia Petrova** _

_**Alessandra Petrova** _

_**Vladimir Petrova** _

_**Hermione Granger** _

_**** _

_**Ron Weasley** _

_**** _

_**Harry Potter** _

_**** _

_**Draco Malfoy** _

_**** _

_**Blaise Zabini** _

_**** _

_**Theodore Nott** _

_**** _

_**Emilio Russo** _

_**** _

_**Vivien Laurier** _

_**** _

_**Adrien Pucey** _

_**** _

_**Pansy Parkinson** _

_**** _

_**Everyone else that is in the Harry Potter movies & books will also be in the series!** _


	3. One

**_Natalia Petrova;_ **

As i'm standing on the platform, I look at all the students around me. Some are very young, but some clearly older. Some of them look excited, some of them look like they're shitting themselves, but I don't blame them. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

"Are you excited?" My mom asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turn to her and my dad "Yea, I think it'll be fun."

"Natalia, focus on what you're there for, then have fun." My dad said sternly in a low voice.

My mom looks at him and rolls her eyes, then looks at me "You're gonna do wonderful things, we're so proud of you. I know it's very new, but remember who we're doing this for." She looks like she is reminiscing, and a little bit sad about it as well.

I give them both a hug, "I know, i'm just gonna miss you guys a lot, please stay safe."

"Alessandra! Vladimir!" We hear a loud voice.

We turn around and see non other than Vincent Laurier. He immediately goes up to my dad and shakes his hand.

"How have you been, my friend?" My dad asks, then they begin having their own side conversation.

"Is Vivian going this year?" My mom asks, looking around the platform.

Vivian is Vincent's daughter, and my bestfriend since we were in diapers. Although we didn't go to the same school, we saw each other for holidays, trips, summers, everything. She's like my sister, i'm honestly so lucky to have had her in my life for such a long time.

"I think so, she told me she was during the summertime."

"You know her family works with us as well." She whispers to me.

I give her a confused look "Really? She's never mentioned it before."

She nods her head "You can't talk about the Order openly, it's very risky." 

And perfect timing, I see Viv and her mom coming towards us, smiling with open arms.

"Hi!" They both exclaim, giving each of us hugs.

"This is gonna be so much fun! I already know you're getting into Slytherin!" Vivian rambles.

"I hope, I don't really know anybody in the other houses except for Gryffindor." 

"Meh, you'll be good either way, no need to worry."

"Oh Natalia, please keep an eye on Vivian for me." Viv's mom, Amelia, says then turns to Vivian and points her finger "No boys and nothing crazy, you don't need any more detentions."

"That only happened a few times..." Viv trails off.

"No worries, we'll be fine" I tell Amelia, to which she smiles at me.

"Girls, you need to get on the train, it's gonna leave soon." My mom points out.

"Vladimir! Vincent! Stop gossiping and say bye to your daughters!" She yells.

We proceed to say our goodbyes and I love you's, our mom's started crying and our dads told us the rules that we need to follow, then after 10 minutes we finally got on the train.

I walked behind Viv, she seemed to know where she was going. We walked past many students in their little groups, until we went through a set of doors and Viv stopped.

"Over here!" A girl with short black hair calls over, waving at Viv. As we walk over she gets up and gives Viv a hug. She looks very intimidating but nice at the same time.

"How've you been?" She asks, pulling away from the hug.

"I've been good," Viv says, looking at me "Pansy, I want you to meet Natalia."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say, smiling at her.

She gives me a smile back, "Nice to meet you too, transferring i'm assuming?" She says as she sits down in the booth, us following.

I nod "Yup, from Beauxbatons."

"Why would you come from a school like that to Hogwarts? That's the biggest downgrade." She asks.

I obviously couldn't tell her the real reason i'm here, i'd sound crazy, "My parents are Aurors, they move a lot because of the ministry." I lied right through my teeth. From the side of my eye, I see Viv give me a look.

We continued to talk and get to know one another, until a saw a familiar ginger walking from the trolly.

"I'll be right back." I said, getting up and following behind him.

"Weasley!" I whisper-shout, no response.

"Weasley!" I shout louder, again, no response.

I huff and apparate in front of him.

"Are you deaf Ronald?" I ask.

He looks like he just shat himself with a chocolate frog in his mouth "Bloody hell Nat, i'm never gonna get used to you doing that." 

"Chew then talk please." I say, giving him a gross look "Anyways, where's everybody?"

"Down there." He points to the end of the hall, we begin to walk in that direction.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" He asks randomly.

"Do what?"

"Apparate anywhere." He responds.

I look at him and raise an eyebrow, "Last time you apparated you ended up in a literal cave, i'm worried next time you'll hurt yourself, how about we walk for now." I say as we walk into the compartment.

"Natalia!" Hermione shrieks and hugs me.

"Mione! How have you been?" I ask, a huge smile on my face.

"Things have been a little rough, but i've been good, how about you?" She pulled away from the hug.

"I've been good-" I got cut off.

"Natalia?" Harry walks into the compartment with a short black haired girl beside him

I smile at him, "Cho, can you give us a second please?" He asks and the girl walks away.

He closes the door and sits down next to Ron "What are you doing here?"

"No welcome? No hello? Do guys just lack manners? How rude." I scoff sitting down next to Hermione.

Harry shook his head "No I didn't mean it like that. Did something happen with the order?"

Ron quickly responded "Harry we were just there, they would've told us something" Then he looks at me "Right?"

I sigh _"Muffliato" ,_ Everyone looked at me with a confused look.

"Nobody can hear this. Since Voldemort-" Hermione cut me off.

"Don't say his name!"

I huffed "Since you know who is back, he's building an army, and he's doing it very fast. My parents invited the order to the manor and had a private meeting. They discussed the possibility of there being Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Obviously Remus cannot go back to teaching, and the rest of the order has their own duties, so that's why i'm here."

"Blimey, this is terrifying." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron! Don't be negative! We don't know anything for sure." Hermione retorts.

I look over at Harry, he has his elbows on his knees and his head is in his hands; the poor boy looks terrified. I don't blame him, the man who ruined his life is back and coming after him and his loved ones. I slightly frown and sit down next to him, taking him into a hug. He buries his head in my neck and Ron pats his back. Silence falls among us as it kind of hits us what's going on. 

Hermione frowns, feeling empathetic for Harry "We need to prepare ourselves." She says quietly.

I nod "Right now we're safe, we just need to be cautious, that's all."

After a few moments, Harry sits back up, composing himself.

"I need to talk with Dumbledore, does he know?" He looks at me.

"Yes."

"Harry, you have all of us, we're all gonna be okay." Ron speaks up.

"Yea, let's just focus on the school year ahead of us. We're already in year 5!" Hermione perks up, she never fails to lift everyone's mood.

"Oy, we're old." Ron says with a slight laugh, making everyone smile.

I look at my watch, noticing how long I was gone for.

"Shit, I need to go back to Vivian, i'll see you guys at the castle yea?" I say, standing up and fixing my skirt.

"Of course." Hermione smiles.

"See you there." Ron adds.

"Thank you Nat." Harry tells me.

"Always." I smile back, walking out of the doors, closing it behind me.

I walk down the hall, trying to remember where I left Viv and Pansy. I look side to side but come in contact with a hard chest.

"What the fu-" I stumble, considering i'm in heels.

I look up and see a tall, pale platinum blonde with cold grey eyes.

He has a slight smirk on his face "My bad, are you lost?" He asks, looking down on me.

"Not really, just looking for some friends." I respond.

He nods slowly, "What's your name?"

"Natalia." I respond. 

"I'm Draco," He takes my hand in his, placing a light kiss on it "nice to meet you."

I take in his appearance; slightly messy hair, black turtle neck, black suit, very put together.

I slightly glance over his shoulder seeing the booth that I sat with Viv and Pansy at and they're already looking at me. They both have their eyebrows slightly raised with smirks on their faces.

I look back at Draco, "If you don't mind, i'm gonna go now. It was nice meeting you." I say, going to walk past him.

"I'll see you around?" He asks, making me stop.

A small smirk creeps up on my face, "See you around Draco."

I walk back to the booth with girls and sit down. They have the same expression on their face, not saying anything. I look back and forth between them "Oh my god! What?" I groan.

"Viv, it looks like Malfoy has a new love interest." Pansy says in a fruity voice, looking at Viv with an amused expression.

"You're right Pans," she turns to me "Natalia, first day and already getting boys?" she jokes.

I roll my eyes, "We talked for 5 seconds. He just introduced himself." They have the same dumb look on their face "If you both don't wipe that look off your face i'll shove your wands up your asses."

Pansy laughs "Kinky."

We all burst out laughing. This year looks like it'll actually be fun.


	4. Two

_**Natalia Petrova;** _

We finally got to the castle and I was blown away. It's a beautiful sight, especially at night. Right when I entered, Professor McGonagall told the girls that they should head over to their table in the Great Hall, so they did and I was left with the first years who also needed to be sorted. I waited as names were being called one by one. 

"And I want you all to give a warm welcome to our transfer from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Natalia Petrova!"

I walk through the doors and towards the hat. Hearing cheers and feeling eyes on me as I walk makes me feel great. A very small smile creeps onto my face as I walk. You can hear the clicking of my heels until I sit down in the chair. Professor McGonagall places the hat on my head.

"Natalia Petrova...quite the witch you are" The hat trails off "The Petrova bloodline is descendants of Merlin...a very powerful family I see."

The Great Hall erupts into whispers.

"Smart, determined, courageous...you could do good in Ravenclaw...." He trails off once again "Brave, loyal, ambitious, cunning...you could extraordinary things in Slytherin..."

Silence.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everybody claps, meanwhile the Slytherin table is cheering and clapping.

"Go on Miss Petrova." Professor McGonagall motions her hand in the direction of the table.

I nod my head and walk towards the table. I spotted Vivian and Pansy waving over, being extra as they are. It wasn't just small waves, they were waving with their arms completely in the air.

"Petrovaaa!" Pansy sings as I walk to them.

"I knew it!" Viv says and gives me a side hug.

"Don't get me wrong, i'm so excited to be in Slytherin, but this food looks delicious, I need it now." I tell them, putting the different types of food on my plate, getting laughs from both the girls. 

For the whole time, Pansy and Viv filled me in on everything I needed to know about the school along with the people in it, warning me about some. I felt eyes on me during dinner but that was already expected, transferring in your 5th year is a little bit strange. I ignored it and continued enjoying myself with the girls. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Professor McGonagall.

I smile at her "Yes professor?"

"Miss Petrova, I wanted to inform you and Miss Laurier that you will be sharing a dorm together. All of your things will be delivered there, as well as your owl." She looks at Viv and Pansy "I trust you girls will show her around the castle and help her settle in?"

"Of course professor." They say in unison.

She smiles at us, "Perfect, and again, welcome to Hogwarts dear." 

"Thank you professor."

Then she walks back to the teachers table.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" We hear a high pitched voice come from the teachers table.

A short lady in all pink stood at the stand, trying to get everybody's attention. I recognized her immediately.

"No..." I mutter.

"What's she doing here?" Viv whispers behind me, recognizing her as well.

Both of our families hate her. Since they both work at the ministry, they deal with her too often. She doesn't have the best reputation.

"What? Who is she?" Pansy whispers, leaning over.

"She's from the ministry, she works for Fudge." I whisper back.

She shoots me a confused face "Why would she be here then?" 

"I have no clue..." I trail off, looking back Dolores Umbridge.

"Oh this is so lovely! Look at all of your bright and happy faces smiling up at me." She says looking around the hall. "I'm so thrilled to be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I am here on behalf of the Ministry to make sure things are running smoothly at Hogwarts. I hope we will have an amazing year together." Then she walks back to her seat.

"That fake toad..." Viv says, glaring in the teachers direction.

"As long as she doesn't change our rules, i'm okay." Pansy says, shrugging her shoulders.

I kept quiet, getting a bad feeling from her. Sirius informed me about what happened with Harry earlier on and how he had to go to the Ministry. Either it's coincidental or she's here for a different reason which includes him. I quickly look at Harry at the Gryffindor table, and he's already whispering to Ron and Hermione. I turn back to the girls and focus on their conversation.

"So Nat, when were you gonna mention that you're related to THE Merlin!?" Pansy emphasizes. 

I shrug "I don't randomly bring it up in conversations Pans, it's cool and it has it's perks, but it's not that big of a deal."

She looks at Vivian "Imagine being humble."

Vivan chuckles and nudges me with her shoulder "Miss Natalia is a little celebrity in the wizarding world. Always getting invited to balls, events, paparazzi-"

I roll my eyes and continue eating my food.

"We'll be your little bodyguards now." Pansy jokes and winks.

"Let's protect her from Malfoy." Viv jokes, I think.

"What is up with you guys and him?" I ask, curious to why they're so caught up on the idea of him talking to me.

"He just has a reputation to be very...well..." Pansy trails off.

"Rude, privileged, kind of a man whore." Viv says bluntly then looks past me a little bit "There he is."

I turn my head to look at him, he's cute but not all that. He's sitting and laughing with his friends. One of his friends notices me observing and nudges Draco to look at me. Instead of looking away, I have my signature smirk on my face as I look him up and down, then turn back to the girls.

"Don't get me wrong, we've been friends with him since first year, but we've seen the way he treats girls." Pansy tells me.

"Have you guys ever..?" I question, looking at both of them.

They both gag "God no, we have standards Natalia." We all laugh at the comment.

Viv looks around "People are starting to leave, let's go show you the dorms."

I nod, cleaning up our plates and everything around us before we left. I stood up and fixed my skirt. It's skintight and shows off my body nicely, but god it's annoying. I fixed my straight hair as well, flipping it so it's all on my back.

"Petrova!" I hear behind me.

I turn around and see Draco was the one who yelled.

"Welcome to Slytherin." He says as he nods his head and smirks.

I nod my head back, turning back to following the girls out of the Great Hall.

~

"Here are the dungeons." Pansy says, standing in front of a huge door "Pureblood." Then the door opens.

I cringe and look at her weirdly.

She notices "What?"

"Don't tell me this house is filled with pureblood supremacists." I groan.

"Well, only purebloods get into Slytherin." she says, walking in.

I look at Viv in disbelief and she gives me the 'I know' look.

"Ridiculous..." I scoff.

I think Pansy heard me, she just chose to ignore it. An awkward silence fell among us.

Pansy breaks the silence "Oh! Well, theres Blaise, i'm gonna go. Viv do you mind showing Nat the rest?" 

Viv nods and Pansy walks away. 

"Ignore it, everyone here has huge egos." Viv tells me as we walk towards the huge staircase.

It has one huge section, the type you see in literal castles, then it separates in two directions.

"It's stupid, it doesn't make someone less of a person if they're pureblood or muggle born. Idiots." I rant.

"You'll have all the chances to cuss them out later, for now let's go to our dorm." She says as we walk down a long hall. We stop in in the middle of hallway and turn towards a large black door. 

" _Alohomora_ " Viv says without taking out her wand, then the door opens.

Our parents both taught us wandless magic since we were young, so now we can do any spell without wands. Quite fun if you ask me.

"Welcome to the best dorm in Slytherin." She says, opening her arms out to the room.

I walk in and take the room in. It's beyond beautiful.

"Holy shit."

"I know right." She responds, walking in and falling on the bed.

"Does every dorm look like this?" I ask in disbelief.

She laughs "Nope, mom and dad just spoke with Dumbledore about special renovations to my dorm."

"I'm not even surprised."

Two owls fly to the window, hitting their beaks against the glass. I walk over to the window and open it, noticing it's our owls.

"You can let them just fly around, I hate having them in cages." She tells me.

"Thank god, she's too spoiled." I say, referring to my owl Freya.

She was a white eagle owl, i've had her since she was a baby. We basically grew up together which is why we're so attached to each other. Vivian's owl was a black-banded owl named Clo, I love her but she literally bites the shit out of everybody.

"On the right is our closet and the left is our bathroom" She says, getting up and going towards the closet.

"Let's get you settled in."

We start unpacking and filling our closet up with endless clothes and accessories, along with filling our bookshelves with our books. We were playing music until Viv lowered the volume.

"So i'm assuming your mom told you about us being the Order?"

I nod "Yea, I only found out at the train station."

She quickly puts down the clothes, a worried expression on her face "I'm really sorry, I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't, my family said I needed to keep it secret and I was just scared and wanted to listen and-" She rambles on.

I put a hand on her shoulder "Viv, i'm not mad at you at all, I could never be mad at you for something like that. The Order is serious, we need to be very careful. We can't risk anybody knowing yet."

She exhales the breath she was holding in, immediately looking relieved "Oh thank god, I hate keeping secrets from you."

I give her a hug "It's okay, we're good. We just need to stay focused."

"Are you nervous at all?" She asks.

I shrug "Well, so far no but at the same time it's only my first day here. Do you have any suspicions?"

She sits down on the little cushion we have in our closet as I sit down on the floor, proceeding to fold my clothes.

"None so far, I just know some families who might be involved, but i'm still not sure. Rumours are that a few Slytherin's parents might be Death eaters, but I don't know yet."

I sigh "It breaks my heart seeing Harry so terrified, the poor kid can't even enjoy school without some sort of shit happening to him."

Viv nods her head in agreement "He's really been through it, hopefully he has an easier year considering he has all of us here." 

I shrug, lost in thoughts.

"Okay, this is too sad for both of our liking," she says, standing up "Let's go steal food from the common room."

I raise my hands in the air "Halle-fucking-lujah!"

I throw on my light blue baggy sweatpants and a white oversized hoodie, putting the hood on and leaving my hair out. I put my slippers on as well, seeing as we're just going to the common room we don't need actual shoes.

"Ready?" Viv asks, in almost the same outfit, except her sweatpants were red and her hoodie was black, so basically opposite my outfit.

"Let's go."

We quietly leave our room and went to go down the stairs. It was almost 2 in the morning, so we had to be extremely quiet so we wouldn't get into any trouble, but having to be quiet made things 10 times funnier. 

We reached the huge marble staircase, trying to go down quietly and quickly. That is until I slipped and completely ate shit. I literally ROLLED down the stairs, I tried to hold onto something but it happened so fast. I fell to the floor and held my ass as I laid in a ball, laughing hysterically. I look over at Viv and she's still at the top, holding the railing as she's crouched over, holding her stomach because of she was laughing so hard.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I whispered.

"Um, are you alright?" 

My mouth is slightly ajar as I look at the two boys in front of me. Both are extremely tall and look really concerned. One of them comes up to me, holding his arm out for me to grab onto.

I take his arm and pull myself up "Oh my god, yea, thank you." 

He chuckles "It was quite the sight to see, you guys aren't quiet whatsoever by the way."

"Don't be embarrassed, I fall down these stairs all the time, they're way too slippery." The boy behind him says as he eats yogurt.

"I'm-I-" Viv says, walking down the stairs, trying to compose herself from laughing.

"Vivian, get it together." The boy who helped me up said.

"I'm sorry, it's just-I can't!" She starts laughing again.

He rolls his eyes with a smile on his face then turns to me "Natalia, correct?"

"Yea... sorry that had to be our introduction."

He chuckles again "Not to worry, i'm Adrian and that's Blaise," he looks back at the tall boy behind him "He'd introduce himself but he loves his food too much."

Blaise's attention goes from his yogurt to our conversation, then he takes a minute to look at me "Ohhh, you're the Petrova chick, Malfoy told us about you."

Adrian smacks Blaise on the back of the head "Oy, fuck off Pucey."

"Ouuu, Malfoy's talking about Natalia? Do tell." Viv finally composed herself when it came to her favourite topic.

"Oh nothing, just mentioned her, that's all." Adrian says "Blaise, eat your yogurt."

"Boringgg," Viv drags on "We're gonna go get food, see you in the morning!" 

She takes my hand as we go down other set of stairs.

"Don't fall Petrova!" I hear Blaise yell.

I laugh and flip him off as I continue walking, but holding onto Viv just incase.

We ended up grabbing fruits and chips then racing back upstairs.

Our night just consisted of us eating and talking till we passed out.

I already love it here, the people seem amazing and I get to live with my bestfriend, what can go wrong?

~~~~

Okayyyyyy so just to clarify some things up:

Yes, Natalia and her family is related to Merlin. For the sake of the book, that immediately makes them more powerful than the average wizard, no matter the age.

Alsooo, I know that the normal Hogwarts dorms don't look like that, but let's just use our _imagination_ :)

Btw there will be today's music in the book, it makes it more fun :)

Hope you enjoy!!


	5. Three

**_Natalia Petrova;_ **

I woke up to the sound of Viv's owl screeching at me right in my face.

"You're so lucky I like you, I would've turned you into owl nuggets." I snarl at the owl.

I sit up and look around the room, noticing Viv still sleeping.

I scoff "Wake her up, not me dumbass."

The owl flies over and does the same thing to Viv, except Viv swings at the owl, making the owl bite her. 

"I brought you into this world i'll take you out." She threatens.

I swear we love Clo, but it's more love hate. She has the biggest attitude, considering she's an owl, but she's basically human.

"What time is it?" She groans.

I look over at the clock "7:53am"

"Okay so" she rolls over onto her side and props herself up on her elbow "Breakfast is at 8:30 and class starts at 9:15"

I nod "I'm showering first."

I get out of bed and go over to the bathroom, I do the regular brushing teeth, skincare and shower. I put on my silk robe as I heat up my curling iron. If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears starts playing throughout the dorm and I chuckle, knowing that we're both about to start screaming. I start to lightly curl my hair, making it look loose and natural.

"LOVE ME HATE ME SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME" Viv scream-sings as she comes into the bathroom.

"BUT ALL OF THE BOYS AND ALL OF THE GIRLS ARE BEGGING TO IF YOU SEEK AMY" We yell in unison.

We continue getting ready. I added some concealer, bronzer, blush, mascara, lip liner and some gloss then I slightly curled my hair. I put on the uniform, which is a dark green plaid short tennis skirt with a loose white blouse tucked into it and a dark green tie. I put on some white thigh-high stockings and white strappy heels. 

I walk out of the bathroom and towards the desk in our room. I put the books that i'll need in my bag then put it in. I have every class but one with Viv so I don't need to worry about getting lost. While i'm waiting for her I made our beds and opened the curtains, just to make the room look more clean.

She walks out of the bathroom, grabbing her bag "Ready?"

I nod and we walk out the door to breakfast. 

"So are you still annoyed with Pansy?" Viv asks, breaking the silence as we're about the enter the hall.

"I mean, she can't control the common room passwords, so no." I respond.

She sighs in relief "Oh thank god, I don't wan't you getting into drama on the first day."

I rolled my eyes "So dramatic Viv, it would just be a little conversation."

She scoffs "Last time you had a _little conversation_ with someone that pissed you off, you almost crucio'd their ass."

I shrug my shoulders "Oops."

We walked towards an empty spot at the table seeing as not that many people were at breakfast, they probably slept in. We sat down and started eating.

"So, first period we have potions, then defence against the dark arts, then divination. We'll go to each class together, i'll take you to charms cause the location is a little confusing." She says.

I nod "Thanks, the castle's huge, i'd definitely get lost if it wasn't for you."

"Isn't Beauxbatons the same as Hogwarts?" 

"Well, sort of, but it's a little easier to navigate cause it's always so bright, it's a little bit darker here and all the hallways look almost the same."

"Fair, fair. You'll learn quickly though."

"I hope so."

We continued eating and talking, her just giving me a heads up about the usual teachers for the classes. I knew Professor Snape already, he was friends with the family, but the rest I didn't know what to expect.

I look at my watch and look at the time. My eyes widen and I immediately stand up "Viv it's 9:14"

"Calm down, we'll get there fast." She says calmly as she stands up.

We walk out of the hall and through various hallways then finally reaching the classroom. 

"You first, m'lady." Viv says in an accent, pointing towards the door.

I laugh as I open the door, not realizing that we're late and the lesson already started.

"Miss Petrova and Laurier, late on the first day?" Snape says.

"Sorry professor, won't happen again." I say.

He nods slowly then takes his wand and points towards empty seats in the class "Sit."

I walk towards the seat and Viv follows. I sit down and take out my notebook and pen, paying attention to the lesson that Professor Snape was teaching. 

"Psst." I heard behind me, but I chose to ignore it.

"Psst! Natalia!" Someone whisper-shouted behind me.

I turn my head and come face to face with the floppy brown haired boy who I saw in the dining hall yesterday.

"Can I help you?" I whisper, confused why he's talking to me in the middle of class.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself, i'm Emilio."

I raise my eyebrow "You couldn't have waited till after class?"

He chuckles "Just wanted to be friendly." he pauses "Snape tends to have partners in this class, wanna work together?"

This guy seems nice so I smile at him "Sure."

He smiles back "Now pay attention before we both get yelled at."

"But you- okay." I started but gave up and turned back around, making him laugh.

The lesson consisted of Snape teaching us about potion safety and the consequences of us being careful, then proceeding to tell us stories about how one of the Gryffindor's almost blew the classroom up a few years back, then told us about the general classroom rules that we all needed to follow. Once he dismissed us I took in how short the class felt.

I put all of my things away and got up, putting my bag on my right shoulder.

As I was pushing the chair underneath my desk, I heard a voice beside me speak "Getting friendly with Russo I see?"

The platinum blonde sat down on my desk, playing with his rings as waiting for a response.

I was caught off guard "Pardon?"

He looks up at me, my eyes meeting his cold grey ones "My friend seems to be interested in you alread-"

"Petrova and Malfoy, why are you still in my class?" Snape spoke loudly across the classroom.

My head turns in his direction "My apologies professor."

Draco looks amused "What a precious little teachers pet."

"Now Malfoy, do you always say ridiculous comments or is it the just bleach getting to your brain?" I playfully frown.

His smirk grows "What class do you have next?"

"I think I have defence against the dark arts. I'm supposed to be going with Viv-" I stopped talking when I noticed she was no longer in the room.

"I just saw her leave with Zabini, how about I take you to the class instead?" He insisted, getting up from the desk.

I took in how tall he was and oh my, this man is like a tree, he was towering over me even in heels. What is in these teenager's milk?

"Only if you don't make me late." I responded.

"No promises Petrova." His amused expression returns.

I rolled my eyes playfully and he held the door open as I walked out of the class.

"So Miss Petrova, what made you transfer from Beauxbatons?" He asked, looking ahead of us.

"My parents moved because of their jobs at the Ministry, so I came along." I shrug "Unfortunately my story isn't that interesting."

He looks at me, as if he's studying my expression "Quite the opposite actually."

I furrow my eyebrows, a confused look on my face "What do you mean?"

He stops, as do I "You're quite the mystery" he pauses "Why would the daughter of one of the most powerful families randomly come to Hogwarts after all of these years? People can't help to wonder what it is you're here for." 

My expression is unfazed, he definitely knows something, it seems like he's trying to get it out of me.

I scoff "What? A girl can't transfer from a boring school? Is everyone this nosey here?"

The look on his face told me I caught him off guard, but it quickly went back to his cocky one.

He stepped a bit closer to me "Not nosey, just intrigued."

I stood tall and straight, knowing that he was trying to intimidate me.

I snapped out of this little moment that we were having "If you make me late i'll kill you Malfoy."

He chuckles, brushing his thumb against his nose as he looks down at the ground, then back up again "Let's get going shall we?"

I nod, walking down the hall with him again. We finally reach the classroom and he opens the door for me again "Ladies first."

I walk in and see Umbridge in front of the class, directly across from me.

"Oh! Miss Petrova, long time no see. Nice to see you." She cocks her head to the side with a fake smile on her face.

I shot her a fake smile "Likewise."

"Since you and Mr Malfoy over here are the last ones to arrive, you two sit together." She motions towards a desk with two chairs.

I looked around the class and saw Ron, Hermione and Harry all looking at me with a slightly concerned look on their face. My Slytherin friends were also in the classroom, they were just seated further away than us. We headed over to the table and sat down as she began her lesson.

"Not the fondest of Umbridge I see." Draco leans over and whispers.

"I love her! Couldn't you tell? The pink and all the cats are to die for!" I say sarcastically, which makes both of us chuckle.

"Mr Malfoy! Is something funny?" Umbridge yells.

He sits with his arms crossed, his forearm up with his finger covering the smirk on his face as he looks down. He shook his head no and she proceeded teaching. I crossed my legs as leaned back with my arms crossed, looking ahead at whatever she was showing us on the board.

"As you may know, I am your new defence against the dark arts teacher, and the ministry has requested that it is best for the students safety if we don't use actual spells when teaching. It could be very dangerous to the class."

Everyone immediately reacts to what she just said.

"How are we gonna learn?"

"How do you learn spells without actually doing them?"

"Woman, have you lost it?"

"We need demonstrations to learn!"

"A textbook will barely teach us anything."

"SILENCE!" she yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Professor Umbridge, how will we protect ourselves?" Harry asks.

"You are only teenagers, you have nothing to protect yourselves against, you're perfectly safe."

"But Voldemort-"

She immediately shut him down "Do not start with me Mr Potter! He is not back! Do not spread such lies!"

This is ridiculous, who does this woman think she is? 

"Dolores, you can't possibly be foolish enough to dismiss the fact that Voldemort killed one of our students. His father worked in the Ministry, you must know his son, Cedric Diggory." I snap at her.

She, along with the other students in the class, are all taken aback with what I just said. She walks over to my desk and places her hands on it.

"Just like your parents, absolutely delusional."

"Don't you dare speak about my parents, you know what we hold over you." I snap.

She gulps "Young lady! The Dark Lord hasn't returned, Cedric's death was a terrible accident-"

"He was murdered!" Harry shouts.

"Both of you, enough!" She shouts, clearly overwhelmed.

"What kind of undersecretary of the Ministry dismisses the death of a child?" I retort, venom in my voice.

"The disrespect of these children! Potter and Petrova, detention after school, immediately!" She shouts.

I roll my eyes and look over at Harry who mouth 'thank you' at me, I slightly smile and nod back.

"You must have some balls." Draco whispers beside me, in slight shock.

"The woman's delusional, someone needs to put her in her place." I shrug.

He nods slowly, then goes back to paying attention to the class.

~

Dramaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Four

_**Natalia Petrova;** _

Okay, I know I might've gone a little too far with the whole Umbridge thing, but who says that type of shit to a bunch of children? Like I told Draco, she needed to be put in her place. 

At the end of the class, Viv came up to me and shooed Draco off.

"Ditching me for Zabini I see?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes "I didn't ditch, Draco just told me he wanted to talk to you."

"That's so weird..." I mutter, grabbing my books and holding them to my chest.

She looks confused "Did something happen?"

"Not really, but he was trying to ask me too many questions about why I transferred, as if he knew something."

She shrugs "He's probably just bored." she pauses "He was turned into a ferret last year so if he bothers you again just threaten him with that."

I nod my head slowly "I don't wanna know how that even happened, but definitely noted."

"Come on, ferret boy isn't in divination so we can actually sit together, you're gonna love professor Trelawney."

She hooked her arm in mine as we walk out of the class. Considering divination wasn't that far from defence against the dark arts, we didn't really talk much when we walked. We walked into class and I immediately noticed it wasn't set up like a normal classroom, but I liked it. There were red carpets covering the floors, along with red curtains hanging around the room, making it look very cozy. Most of the light came from candles, but a little bit of light came from the window that was slightly exposed

"Hi professor Trelawney!" Viv waves when she walked into the class

A short lady with big glasses comes up to us "Oh! You must be Natalia! Welcome, welcome!"

Aw, she seems so precious.

"Thank you professor! I love the classroom."

She holds her hands to her chest and her smile grows "Thank you dear, have a seat, have a seat."

Viv and I walk towards a set of chairs at the bottom of the classroom, with a ball in the middle of the table. We sat and waited as other students entered the classroom, most of Slytherin and a lot of Gryffindors as well. Some people noticed me and whispered, probably about what happened with Umbridge.

"Everyone settle down! Today we'll be learning about oracles and prophecies!" Trelawney announced, then went to get some materials from the back of the classroom.

"Petrova, you gonna yell at another teacher?" A familiar voice spoke.

I turn my head and see Blaise and Emilio sitting at the table above us.

"You should've heard it Emilio, that lady's head was about to fly off!" Viv laughed.

"I wish, my parents have been hating her since they started working with her." he remarked.

"I don't know who that woman is but she's out of her mind if she thinks we aren't gonna be using spells." Blaise says then eats his yogurt.

I furrow my eyebrows "Where do you get all this yogurt?"

He shrugs "I got myself a mini fridge for my dorm, I keep it all there."

"Children! Does anyone have any clue what an oracle is?" Trelawney speaks out to the class, making me pay attention to her now.

I saw Hermione raise her hand almost immediately, slightly moving it around in the air.

"Go ahead Miss Granger." Trelawney says.

"A person, such as a priestess of ancient Greece, through whom a deity is believed to speak." Hermione answers.

"Correct, now, what exactly is a deity?" Trelawney asks, indicating for Hermione to keep answering.

"A greek god or goddess professor." She answers.

The class went on just talking about the specifics of oracles, greek gods and goddesses, prophecies and all of that. The class itself was interesting but nothing interesting happened during the class, if that makes any sense. I was literally just taking notes during the class while Emilio, Blaise and Viv all slept. 

Class finally ended and I needed to wake Viv up, and that itself is scarier than a fucking Basilisk.

"Vivvv..." Emilio cooed. 

I raised my hand, motioning for him to stop "That's not gonna work." 

I got one of my pens out and threw it at Viv's head, making it shoot up "I'll kill you Petrova."

"Class is over let's go." Blaise said, patting her head.

She groans "Why are so many people touching me."

Blaise shrugs "Stop sleeping in class."

She shakes her head "Never gonna happen Zabini."

"Can someone help me get to charms?" I asked, looking at my schedule.

"I have it next right now too, i'll take you." Emilio speaks up, getting out of his seat.

"Thanks." I turn to Viv "See you in the dorms?"

She nods and keeps talking with Blaise.

Emilio held the door as I walked out of class and we headed towards the staircase. We were walking in comfortable silence before he decided to break it.

"So what exactly happened with Umbridge?"

"Nothing that interesting, just a little controversial topic." I said casually as I looked at him.

He had an eyebrow raised and kept looking forward "Really? Because Blaise told me details about how you and Potter were on her ass."

I looked forward "Well she's trying to lie to hundreds of people on behalf of Fudge, such weirdos honestly. Always had a bad feeling about them, and this just makes it worse."

"Was it worth detention?"

"A little detention for arguing with Umbridge? Worth it." I shrug.

He slowly nods with an impressed look on his face "At least you can stand up for yourself."

"Yea."

"Have you already met other Slytherins?" He asked.

"Yea, Viv, Pansy, Blaise, Adrian, Draco and well, you."

"Since you've already met everyone in our little group, we're gonna be going to the Three Broomsticks Hogsmeade later on for drinks, you should join us." He suggested.

"I'd love to, I just have detention after school." I frown.

"We'll be there till late, just come when you can." He smiles.

I smile back, nodding "Alright then, i'll come."

"Perfect," He goes to open the door "M'lady." In a foolish accent.

"Thank you kind sir." I respond in the same accent.

Walking into class I see rows instead of actual desks, and they're clearly separated with boys on one side and girls on the other. I look and see Pansy sitting in the top row so I go to join her.

"See you Petrova." Emilio says then walks to the other side, joining the other Slytherins.

I walk up the little stairs to the rows above and sit down next to Pansy.

"Hey Nat." She says

"Hellooo." I sing.

"Are you coming to the Three Broomsticks tonight? Emilio said he was gonna ask you." She asked.

I nodded "Yea, just have to go to detention first but i'll meet you guys there."

"You're gonna walk alone all the way there? Isn't that dangerous?" 

I shook my head "No, i'll just apparate then walk to the Three Broomsticks. It'll take like 5 minutes."

"If you want us to stay back and wait we can." She clarified.

"No, no, go ahead, i'll just meet up with you guys later. What are you guys wearing though?" I asked.

"Super casual, probably leggings and a hoodie." She responded.

I nodded "Got it."

"But bring a jacket, Hogsmeade is absolutely freezing." She warned.

"I'm super tolerant to the cold." I told her.

"Does that explain your cold heart?" She teased, which resulted in me hitting her arm.

"Alright class! I am professor Flitwick, as most of you know, but I know there are a few students who may not. Today we will be reviewing the different spells that will be on your O.W.L exam. I want to make sure you are all passing and doing well in the class!" Professor Flitwick announced to the class.

He continued talking about the O.W.L exam, what the exam will cover and how it's important to take many notes in his class cause it'll help us study. As class went on, i'd quickly glance over to the other side, noticing Draco mostly. Considering no guy in those rows has his hair colour, it was pretty easy to spot him.

It got me thinking, why was he asking so many questions, why would it concern him? Was he a death eater? No, he can't be. Is he the spy? Okay Natalia, you're being overdramatic, it's the first day, calm down.

Class went on, surprisingly Pansy and I all paid close attention to everything Flitwick was saying, so we got a lot of notes done. I made some points for me to work on during my detention. Shit, I have detention right after this class. When class ended Pansy and I headed down the stairs and headed out of the almost-empty classroom. 

"Where we going ladies?" I heard someone say and arms were wrapped over mine and Pansy's shoulders.

"Hi Adrian." I said when I turned my head to see who it was.

"Hola señorita." He coo'ed.

"Miss Natalia got herself into some trouble so she has detention with Umbridge now." Pansy said playfully, which made me roll my eyes.

"What a naughty girl." Adrian joked.

"Okay yea no." I said, taking his arm off of my shoulders.

"Pucey, don't bombard her with your horniness." Blaise groaned as he walked towards us with Draco and Emilio by his side.

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding!" Adrian exclaimed, holding his hands to up in the air.

I needed to leave before another conversation starts because I know for a fact i'll be late.

"Well, i'm gonna get going now, see you guys at Hogsmeade." I said then walked off towards Umbridge's classroom.

~~~

Kind of a boring filler but oh well :)))


	7. Five

_**Natalia Petrova;** _

I took a deep breath before walking into Umbridge's classroom, already hearing slight voices coming from the room. As I walked in both Umbridge and Harry's head snap towards me.

"Natalia, have a seat." Umbridge says as she points at a desk in front of her.

I keep quiet as I nod and walk towards the seat, but when I looked at Harry's face something was wrong. He looked sad, almost as if he's been crying. Did Umbridge say something that upset him? Why would he be crying?

I sat down at the desk and placed my bag down, waiting for a lecture from Umbridge. Surprisingly, she didn't look that angry, but she still had a very stuck up look on her face.

"Since you two delinquents have already managed to disrupt a class and disrespect a teacher on your first day, your punishment will be to copy out all of the previous detention records." She pauses and waves her wand, two stacks of folders, around two feet tall, fall onto our desks.

"And if you dare disrespect me or another teacher again, I will not hesitate to give you punishments worse than this one." She threatens.

"Enjoy." She perks up, cocking her head to the side with a fake smile "Oh, and Harry, give me my quill back."

I look over at Harry as he hands her a strange looking quill, but he was holding his sleeve in a way, which covered almost his whole hand. What is going on with this kid? 

She returns to her desk and waves her wand at the clock "Your time starts now."

I start sorting through the folders, copying down the actions and punishments of students from previous years, until I saw a few familiar names.

_Alessandra Lozano, Amelia Desai, Lily Evans & Marlene McKinnon._

This was a pretty big folder and the label had my mom and her friends names on it, Umbridge definitely did this on purpose. I open the folder and begin reading it.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_ _June 1975_ **

_Alessandra Lozano - Slytherin House_

_Amelia Desai - Ravenclaw House_

_Lily Evans - Gryffindor House_

_Marlene McKinnon - Gryffindor House_

_**Students punished for the act of setting fire to the Great Hall in an attempt to stop the O.W.L assessments.** _

_**Damages include:** _

_\- Burnt and ruined desks  
_ _\- Smoke throughout the castle  
\- All O.W.L tests burnt  
\- Students did not do the assessment_

I started laughing as I read this, my dad used to tell me stories of my mom and her friends when she attended Hogwarts, she was a little too embarrassed to tell me herself. Looking back at it, it's interesting how they became a couple, but it's a really cute story.

My dad attended Durmstrang Institute all throughout all his academic years, but my mom was at Hogwarts. One of her friends, I don't really remember who, got chosen as the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard tournament, so her and her friends went to Durmstrang to support. 

My dad was chosen as the Durmstrang champion, and my mom caught his eye upon her arrival. Since students from all schools roamed around the institute, my mom and dad got to talking and he eventually asked her to the ball. From then on they were seeing each other until my mom finally said yes to being his girlfriend, then it was happily ever after.

When writing down the names, I paused when I had to write _Lily Evans_. She was one of my mom's bestfriends, they were so close from the very beginning, they even joined the Order together. To this day, we have pictures of my mom and her friends from Hogwarts all around the manor, from them in the library, to them at parties, to them all on dates, to when they first met my dad and James, Sirius, Remus and Pete- I mean Wormtail interrogated him to make sure he was good enough for my mom. All the memories were around the manor, and growing up my parents told me all the details of their school experiences. 

I was too young to remember, but when the murder of Lily and James happened, my parents were absolutely crushed but then hearing that Sirius apparently killed them threw my parents over the edge. They knew something was wrong, and for most of my childhood, my family was constantly investigating the murder, later to find out Peter Pettigrew was a lying little snake and was responsible for Sirius being in Azkaban. I could go on for hours about how horrible that bastard is, but I don't want to be too negative.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, making my head turns towards the door. There stood professor Snape "Dolores, a moment?"

"Oh, yes. You two, keep writing." She said then left the classroom.

I waited till the door completely shut, then turned to Harry "Why were you crying, and what's with the sleeve thing?"

"What are you-"

"Don't lie to me Potter, did she do something?" I cut him off.

He sighs, then shows me his hand, and the sight makes me gasp "What the..." I trail off.

 _I must not tell lies_ is deeply engraved in his skin, all bloody and red. I cringe as I examine it, then I remember the quill.

"Was it the quill?" I asked.

He nodded "I don't know why, but it's not too big of a deal, it doesn't hurt that bad."

I purse my lips, then wave my hand " _Vulnera Sanentur_ ". The cuts and redness begin to fade, I keep watching to make sure I did the spell correctly. 

Harry slightly smiles at his hand that's back at normal, looking relived "Thank you, again." he says.

I smile too, "Always. But you need to tell Dumbledore, this isn't okay."

"I don't know Nat, it'll just get me into more trouble."

"She's gonna keep doing it to you and other students Harry."

We were quiet for a bit until Harry spoke up "I got a folder about my dad and Sirius."

"What did they do?" I ask out of curiosity, from what Sirius tells me, they were extreme troublemakers.

He chuckled "They released Cornish Pixies into the Slytherin common room and they kinda ruined the whole place."

I laugh "That sounds like something they'd do."

He nods, smiling as he looks down and plays with his fingers.

I hear heels clicking outside of the classroom "She's coming back."

Harry and I go back to our normal seating, then Umbridge walks back into the classroom. She looks at our desks to make sure we're doing what is asked, then returns back to her desk.

...

Detention was finally over, and my hand was seriously cramping from all the writing, but it was nice looking back at memories from previous years. Umbridge dismissed us dryly, thank god, I really didn't wanna talk or be stuck in a room with her for any longer. Harry and I walked out of the classroom, said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I went in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons and considering the time, everyone's probably out already. It's fine though, I don't mind getting ready on my own. I reached the common room and only saw a few first and second years on the couches, but that's pretty much it. I went up the stairs and down the corridor, finally reaching my room.

I entered my room and immediately set my bag down. I looked over at our desk and saw a sticky note.

_Hi Nat!  
Here's the address to the Three Broomsticks, see you soon!  
Hogsmeade Village, Hogsmeade Road, Three Broomsticks_

I set the note down then changed out of my uniform and into high waisted leggings, a cropped crewneck, a puffy black jacket and some white sneakers.

I touched up my makeup with some setting powder and more lipliner, and just brushed my hair. I grabbed the note, my purse and headed out the door. I kind of surprised myself with how fast I was able to get ready, but zero complaints.

I looked at the address that Viv left and concentrated very hard. In a matter of seconds, I was standing in a little town with stores and cafes all around. I walked a little bit before seeing a huge sign with "Three Broomsticks". I walked into the little pub and looked around, spotting the group and making my way towards them.

"And she made it!" Blaise announced, pointing a glass in my direction.

They all turned to me, but Draco and Emilio watched me closely once Blaise pointed me out. 

"Finally! No one's drinking with me!" Viv whined as she pouted.

I laughed as I sat down on the chair in between Pansy and Blaise.

"Viv, you drink like you're Hagrid's size." Emilio remarked.

"So? Natalia and I are the same when it comes to drinking." She looks in my direction "Do you remember that time when you got so plastered you almos-"

"Okay, okay! Enough of that." I stop her, knowing exactly what happened that night.

"Oh my, is miss Beauxbatons over here a messy drunk?" Adrian joked as he pointed his glass in my direction and leaned back in his seat.

I rolled my eyes playfully with a small smile "Of course not, I just know how to have fun."

"Shots! We need shots!" Pansy exclaimed, then started waving for a waiter.

"Of what?" Draco spoke up.

She thinks for a second "Fire whiskey, let's do that."

Emilio groans "Pansy, it's like 7pm."

Blaise scoffs "You get high at 8 in the morning, you can drink now."

He raises his eyebrows and nods in agreement "You got me there."

"So, how was detention with Umbitch?" Viv asked, eating from the platter of french fries on the table.

"Surprisingly not bad, just had to copy old detention files, I had a folder about our moms." I told her.

"Mrs Laurier in trouble? I thought she was a goody two shoes Ravenclaw." Blaise asked.

"Watch it Zabini." Viv snapped.

"I didn't mean it offensively calm down." He retorted "I just meant that I can't imagine her in any trouble." 

"Our moms and their friends set fire to the Great Hall to get out of O.W.L.S." I said, then drinking from the glass in front of me.

"That's genius, let's do that this year." Emilio commented.

"Yes! I don't wanna study for that shit." Adrian added.

"I'm down, what about you Malfoy?" Blaise asks, looking at the quiet boy.

"I don't know, it is our grades on the line..." Draco trails off.

"You're no fun." Viv huffs.

"Cry about it." Draco responds.

The waiter came back with shots and set them down in the middle of the table. Everyone grabbed one and raised it in the air.

"To the start of a great year!" Emilio cheered.

"Russo you cheesy shit." Draco teased.

We all laughed then took the shots. Everyone made grossed out faces except for Viv, Pansy and I.

"Haha, pussies." Pansy laughed at the guys, resulting in her getting hit by Blaise.

...

The night consisted of us drinking and eating all sorts of foods until we literally couldn't walk.

"Parkinson, no more drinking." Blaise says and snatches the drink out of her hand "We have class tomorrow."

"Awww, look at Blaise being the mother of the group." Viv coo'ed.

"Someone needs to control you baboons." Blaise responds.

"Love you Blaisey." Adrian blew a kiss towards Blaise.

I had my elbows on the table, my cheek was in the palm of my hands and my eyes were barely staying open, I was extremely tipsy and felt a bit tired, I love sleep too much to be waking up and sleeping late. I looked around lazily for my jacket, then say that Pansy wrapped herself in it.

"You good there sleeping beauty?" Draco teased, a playful smile on his face and his words slightly slurred.

"Yes, just a tad tired." I respond, putting my chin on my hand instead of my cheek.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asks.

I nod "Pans, can I have my jacket please?"

I look at her and she's passed out on Adrian's lap.

"Here, take mine." Emilio offers, holding his jacket out for me to take.

"Are you sur-" I got cut off by Draco.

"Russo I wouldn't want you to be cold, Natalia will just wear mine." Draco interrupted, catching me and Emilio off guard. He walks over to me and hands me his jacket.

"Um, okay." Emilio says awkwardly, then turns back to his conversation with Blaise.

"Are you sure you won't be cold?" I ask Draco, looking up at him from my seat.

"I'm very warm, plus I like the cold." He responds.

"If you say so." I get up put on his jacket as I get out of the chair. 

I grabbed my purse and followed him out of the pub. We walked down the little village in a comfortable silence, until we reached a seat. Draco sits down and immediately looks at the sky.

"You good there Malfoy?" I tease.

"There's so many stars." He points out.

I sit down beside him and look up at the stars. We sat there for a few minutes, slight conversation in between.

"Oh no, Malfoy's looking at the stars again. The kid's gone." I heard Adrian's voice a few feet away, resulting in a few laughs from the group.

Draco looks at the group and stands up "I am sober very much Pucey."

"That wasn't proper english Malfoy." Emilio laughed.

I looked at Pansy and Viv, who looked way too tired to be walking right now. The guys were fine, honestly I don't know how they have so much energy right now.

I stood up and walked towards the girls "Wanna apparate to the castle?"

"We can't apparate on school grounds." Pansy says.

"I can, we'll just apparate together." I told them, to which they both agree.

"You guys coming?" Blaise asks, him and the boys ahead of us.

"We'll just apparate to the castle, thank you guys for tonight." I smile at them, then get a hold of Viv and Pansy's hands then concentrate on the girl's dorms.

And like always, within seconds we're standing in the dorms.

"You're an angel." Pansy says tiredly.

"Pans, you're a zombie, go get some sleep." Viv tells her, nodding her head towards Pansy's dorm.

"Okayyy." She sings and turns towards her dorm and stumbles to the door, but she made it in and closed the door.

Viv and I went into our room after making sure Pansy was fine and I just wanted to get into bed as fast as possible. I went into our closet and changed into my silk pyjamas and then tied my hair up into a high ponytail. I folded all my clothes then went into the bathroom, where Viv was already washing her face.

"So how did you like tonight?" She asks.

"I had so much fun, they're really great people." I tell her, doing my skincare.

"I knew you'd love them. We just find it funny how Malfoy acted when Emilio offered his jacket." She chuckles.

"That was a little strange but Draco just seems like a strange guy." I shrug.

"You got that right." She nods.

I finished up my skincare and brushing my teeth, then I went over to bed. I saw that Freya and Clo weren't in the room, so I left the window open over night. I got into bed and I felt myself literally sink into it, this is the best feeling ever.

"Goodnight Nat." Viv says, getting into her bed.

"Goodnight." I say and turn on my side, falling into a deep sleep.

~~~

Sorry for the long wait but I just wanted to say thank you so much for over 500 reads and 28 votes! That's insane! I appreciate it so much and I hope you guys love the book as much as I love writing it!:)


End file.
